Benutzer Blog:4aJ/Meine Meinung zu Nintendo Land für Wii U
Hallo erstmal, ich möchte hier meine Meinung zu Nintendo Land für Wii U loswerden. Warum? Nun, weil sich viele von euch sicher die Frage stellen, ob sie in naher Zukunft das Wii U Basic oder das Wii U Premium Pack kaufen wollen. Nun, der Hauptunterschied zwischen Basic und Premium ist Nintendo Land. Wem Nintendo Land nicht gefällt, der würde möglicherweise mit dem Premium Pack Geld verschwenden. Und hier beginnt meine Rezension... thumb|282pxWir schalten die Wii U an, synchronisieren die Wii-Motes, laden die ganzen Updates runter, legen Nintendo Land, das mir wegen dem Premium Pack beiliegt, in den Disc-Schacht und fangen an. Das Nintendo Land Bevor ich zu den Attraktionen komme, möchte ich was zum Nintendo Land selbst sagen. Im Park angekommen begrüßt uns das Monitormännchen Monita, die uns das Bewegen durch den Park erklärt und uns sogleich die Türen zu den 12 Attraktionen, die für je eine Nintendo-Franchise stehen, öffnet. Zum Intro möchte ich sagen, dass die Roboterstimme von Monita auf die Dauer etwas nervt. Sie erklärt auch jede Attraktion, und kommt, nachdem man die ersten Spiele gespielt hat, und erzählt von den Neuerungen im Park. Diese Neuerungen lassen den Park immer etwas lebendiger wirken. Zum Beispiel kann man mit den in den Attraktionen gewonnenen Münzen ein kleines Bonusspiel spielen, nach diesem sprudeln ?-Boxen aus dem Turm in der Mitte von Nintendo Land irgendwohin in den Park. Nachdem man sie gefunden hat, tippt man sie auf dem GamePad an (man sieht auf dem GamePad das selbe wie auf dem Fernseher) und ein etwas kommt raus. Welches "etwas" das ist, ist unterschiedlich. Mal ist es eine Yoshi-Karre, mal ist es eine Soundbox, mal ist es ein Deku-Baum, aber sie verschönern den Park, und sie machen irgendwas wenn man sie antippt, das haben sie alle gemeinsam. Im Grunde ist es bloß ein nettes Feature am Rande. Wenn man sich mit MiiVerse verbunden hat, kommen Leute aus aller Welt in den Plaza. Eigentlich selbstverständlich, dass nur ein Bruchteil von ihnen in Deutsch spricht, aber wer ausreichende Englisch-Kenntnisse hat, versteht 70-80% der Masse, da ja auch Deutsche, Spanier, Franzosen, Italiener etc., die Englisch sprechen können, Englisch sprechen, damit man sie versteht. Aber man wird schnell aufhören, sich das alles durchzulesen... Damit die Attraktionen auch ja einen Wiederspielwert haben, gibt es 5 Achievements in jedem Minispiel zu gewinnen, in Jagd auf Mario gewinnt man z.B. eins, wenn man Mario in der letzten Sekunde fängt; außerdem wird zu jedem Singleplayer-Spiel der HighScore gespeichert und bei guter Leistung gibt's auch noch einen Stern für die jeweilige Attraktion. : Ach ja, was mir auch gut gefällt, ist dass man bei den Einstellungen zum jeweiligen Minispiel ein Originalstück der Spielserie hört, und im Spiel sebst meißt Remixes. Bei den Einstellungen von Yoshis Früchtewagen hört man beispielsweise die Musik "Touch Fuzzy Get Dizzy". Singleplayer-Attraktionen Nein, ich will gar nicht lange über den Plaza reden, will man doch eh nur zu den Attraktionen! Mit den Singleplayer-Attraktionen angefangen. Yoshis Früchtewagen Yoshis Früchtewagen ist die einzige Attraktion, bei der man vielleicht sogar nachdenken muss. rightMan sitzt auf einem Yoshi-Wagen, den man auf alle Früchte und am Ende zum Ziel lotsen muss, indem man den Weg auf den Touchscreen zeichnet. Problem dabei: Man sieht auf dem Touchscreen weder die Früchte noch Hindernisse wie Löcher, sondern man sieht nur Start und Ziel. Die Früchte und Löcher sieht man dafür auf dem Fernseher. Also muss man sich an z.B. dem Muster des Tisches orientieren, denn das ist bei beiden gleich. Aufgepasst: Der Yoshiwagen hat eine Fruchtbenzin-Anzeige, die durch Früchte aufgefüllt werden, aber ist die mal leer, hat man einen Versuch von 3 verloren. Das Bild rechts zeigt noch ein leichtes Rätsel, doch im Spielverlauf kommt immer mehr dazu: Löcher, nummerierte Früchte, Chilischoten, mit denen Yoshi seine Zunge kurz lang geradeaus dehnt, bewegendes Obst... Als kleine Hilfestellung findet man hin und wieder ein Häckchen, welches man aufs GamePad setzen kann und es dann an der selben Stelle auf dem TV erscheint. Ich muss sagen, dass dieses vielleicht in den Trailern lahme Prinzip richtig Spaß macht! Sollte man seine 3 Leben verlieren und es irgendwann nochmal versuchen, erscheint in den früheren Leveln ein Warp-Tor, mit dem man je einige bereits abgeschlossene Rätsel überspringen kann, so kann man trotz den ein oder anderen Fehler ruck zuck wieder zu den neueren Leveln springen. Meine Wertung... Takamarus Ninja-Festung Dieses ist uns wohl aus den Wii U-Trailern bekannt. Man hält das Wii U GamePad eben, gleitet mit dem Finger über die Oberfläche des GamePads und je nach Stärke und Winkel des Wurfes erscheint das Wurfgeschoss (hab vergessen wie das heißt, Shurikan oder so) auf der Glotze. Auf diese Weise erschießt man die Plastik-Ninjas. Mit der Weile bekommt man noch andere Fähigkeiten, z.B. Tonbomben. Dieses Spiel funzt klasse, und es ist ziemlich cool, aber das Problem, man hat 3 Leben, wird man getroffen, verliert man eins, wird man dreimal getroffen, muss man von vorne anfangen...Ja, das ist das Hauptproblem. Man macht immer die gleichen Level, verliert seine 3 Herzen (die sich nicht nach Akt regenerieren!) und muss wohl oder übel (eher übel) wieder von vorne anfangen. Meine Wertung... Donkey Kongs Crashkurs Auch dieses Spiel könnte bekannt sein...Man neigt das Wii U GamePad hin und her, um einen Wagen durch einen Kurs im Donkey Kong-Stil zu steuern. Sollte der Wagen umkippen, verliert man ein Leben und kommt zurück zur letzten Fahne. Bestimmte Plattformen werden mit Tasten und den Controll Sticks bewegt und gedreht. Ich hatte von Donkey Kongs Crashkurs keine hohen Erwartungen, aber es ist eigentlich, man glaubt es kaum, sogar ziemlich gut; Ich habe es mehrmals hintereinander gespielt, und habe inzwischen die ersten Abschnitte geschafft. Es macht überraschenderweise Laune, aber nicht zu viel...Die Problematik ist, sollte man alle 10 Abschnitte geschafft haben, geht's weiter, mit der übrigen Anzahl Leben; Sollte es Game Over heißen, fängt man wieder am Anfang des ersten Levels an... Meine Wertung... Balloonausflug mit leichter Brise So ein Spiel, von dem ich gar nix erwartet hab. Man steuert das Balloon-Mii über Streich-Bewegungen auf dem Touchscreen, während man auf diesem das Geschehen auf das Männchen gezoomt sieht. Man hat 2 Ballons, sozusagen 2 Leben pro Abschnitt, jeder Abschnitt wird mit dem Landen auf einer Insel beendet. Das geht solange weiter, bis man verliert... ...Und auch hier gibt es wieder das selbe Problem wie bei Ninja Castle: Einmal verloren, von neu angefangen! Es wäre schön gewesen, könnte man sich einen Abschnitt aussuchen o.ä.. Meine Wertung... Captain Falcons Twister Race Man missbraucht das GamePad als Lenkrad und versucht nicht gegen die Wand zu fahren und das Ende des Sektors so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen. Das ist alles, worum es hier geht. Und so richtig gut ist dieses Spiel nicht...Ihr werdet selbst sehen, wie schnell es öde wird... Meine Wertung... Tanz des Oktupus Der "Tanzlehrer" tanzt dir etwas vor, du tanzt es nach. Der linke und rechte Arm lässt sich bewegen mit den beiden Controll Sticks. Mir ist es recht unverständlich, was das mit dem Oktupus zu tun hat. Er ist im Hintergrund und führt den Spieler ab, wenn er verliert, aber richtig etwas tun tut er nicht. Allgemein werde ich auf dieses Spiel nur sehr selten zurückgreifen, denn es ist wirklich nicht besonders, eigentlich bloß "123, 123". Naja, es macht vielleicht minimal Stimmung. Meine Wertung... Gegeneinander-Spiele Die Gegeneinander-Spiele wählt man wohl am ehesten in Multiplayer-Abenden, und sie sehen sich alle recht ähnlich; So läuft man bei allen durch ein Labyrinth und Team 1 muss Team 2 fangen. Jagd auf Mario Bei Jagd auf Mario, welches früher Mii Chase hieß, handelt es sich um klassisches Suchen-Und-Fangen. Mit 10 Sekunden Vorsprung flieht der Spieler mit dem GamePad vor 1-4 Toads, die von den WiiMote Spielern gesteuert werden; Man sucht eine der 3 Arenen aus, und muss Mario in einem bestimmten Zeitraum schnappen; Während die Toads alles aus ihrer Sicht sehen, verfügt Mario über eine Karte des Labyrinths und sieht die Standorte der Toads. Die Toads sehen dafür ihre Entfernung von Mario. Bei nur 2 Spielern wird der Toad von einem Yoshi-Wagen unterstützt. Jagd auf Mario ist so, es ist so einfach, und es macht Spaß, wie Nintendo das immer macht, bleibt mir ein Rätsel, aber eine Runde Jagd auf Mario wird wohl selten auf Multiplayer-Partys mit Nintendo Land fehlen. Allerdings, sollte man wohl mindestens zu dritt sein, damit es wirklich lustig wird... Ich gebe für 2 Spieler: , für 5 Spieler: Luigi's Geistervilla Luigi's Geistervilla spielt sich in einer von (anfangs) 3 Labyrinthartigen Villen ab. Die mit der Wii-Fernbedienung schlüpfen in die Rolle von Luigi, Mario, Waluigi und Wario, der GamePad-Spieler ist der Geist. Der Geist muss sich an die Klempner heranschleichen, um sie zu erschrecken, sodass sie in Ohmmacht fallen; Das Problem für den Geist: Sollte er von der Taschenlampe der anderen Spieler geblendet werden, verliert er einige von seinen 100 Kraftpunkten, und mit diesen Taschenlampen können andere Spieler bewusstlose Spieler wiedererwecken, wenn sie lang genug auf sie scheinen; Das Problem für die Geisterjäger: Der Geist ist unsichtbar; und er kann nur auf dem GamePad gesehen werden, allerdings vibriert die WiiMote, wenn er nahe ist, außerdem hält die Batterie der Taschenlampe nicht grade lange; es tauchen zwar ab und zu Batterien hier und da auf, jedoch ist der, der gerade Batterien holt, gefundenes Fressen für den Geist...Zu Beachten, der Geist ist nicht immer unsichtbar; Manchmal blitzt es, wodurch einige Gänge erleuchtet werden und der Geist sichtbar wird, falls er sich in einem dieser befindet. Außerdem kann der Geist sich selbst sichtbar machen, wodurch er im Gegenzug schneller wird. Dieses Spiel ist wirklich HORROR! Geist sein und seine Freunde töten ist sooo geil, man glaubt es kaum. Und wenn man weiß, dass der Geist in der Nähe ist, aber nicht ob er hinten oder vorne ist, einfach toll! Ich habe es letztens zu 5. gespielt, wir haben jedes Spiel 5x gespielt (sodass jeder mal das GamePad hat), und als wir fertig waren, haben wir einfach noch ca. 20x Luigis Geistervilla gespielt, weil das jeden so gut gefallen hat- Aaah, dieses Spiel ist Hammer, da passt einfach alles!...Auch wenn ich davon abrate, es mit nur 2 Personen zu spielen. Ich gebe für 2 Spieler für 5 Spieler Animal Crossing: Ein süßer Tag In Animal Crossing: Ein süßer Tag müssen die WiiMote-Spieler, als Tiere verkleidet, eine bestimmte Anzahl an Bonbons vom Boden aufheben und bei sich behalten; je mehr sie haben, desto langsamer werden sie. Der GamePad-Spieler steuert zwei Wachhunde, die er einzeln mit den Control Sticks steuern kann; Seine Aufgabe ist es, 3x die Tiere zu erwischen. Damit die Tiere im Notfall wegrennen können, wenn die Wächter ihnen auf den Versen sind, können sie Bonbons abwerfen, um schneller zu werden. Bei nur 2 Spielern muss das Tier 15 Bonbons in Schalen abwerfen. Auch ein nettes Spiel, dass in einem Multiplayerabend nicht fehl am Platz ist. Auch wenn es vielleicht anfangs etwas schwer ist, beide Wächter gleichzeitig zu steuern, dieses Spiel ist defintiv lustig. Und wenn es vielleicht etwas sinnlos ist, bei einem Fluchtversuch alle Bonbons abzuwerfen... Ich gebe für 2 Spieler , für 5 Spieler Miteinander-Spiele Die Miteinander-Spiele sind am umfangreichsten; 1-5 Spieler versuchen im Team, Stage für Stage, Mission für Mission voranzukommen. Der Spieler mit dem GamePad hat eine etwas wichtigere Rolle als die anderen. The Legend of Zelda: Herausforderung zum Kampf In TLozHzK schlüpft der Spieler mit dem GamePad in die Rolle eines Bogenschützen und die anderen in Schwertkämpfer. In einigen verschiedenen Arealen müssen diese im Team alle Teile des Triforce finden. Doch der Weg ist kein leichter: Verschiedene Monster versuchen, die Helden an ihrem Vorankommen aufzuhalten. Die Schwertkämpfer können neben mit dem Schwert angreifen auch mit dem Schild blocken, um von gegnerischen Angriffen verschont zu werden. Sollten sie ohne das zu tun angegriffen werden, verlieren sie ein Herz. Problem: Alle Kämpfer teilen sich die Herzleiste! Die Kämpfer bewegen sich automatisch fort, man kann nur angreifen. Schöne Attraktion, tolle Remixes und hervorragende Spielwelten. Jedoch fände ich es besser, wenn man selber auswählen könnte, wohin man läuft. Aber hier gibt's ansonsten nichts mehr großartig zu sagen. Meine Wertung... Übrigens, für diese Attraktion braucht man Motion Plus, genau wie für... Metroid-Schießerei Metroid-Schießerei ist wohl das Spiel, in dem man am besten zusammenarbeiten kann. Der GamePader sitzt in einem fliegendem etwas, dass er in alle Richtungen steuern kann und schießen kann. Die WiiMoter dagegen sind zu Fuß unterwegs und können ebenfalls schießen. Die Aufgabe besteht meist darin, sämtliche Gegner per Schuss auf die Schwachstelle zu vernichten. Das ist die Kurzfassung des Gameplays. ;) Alles in allem ist diese Attraktion noch etwas komplexer- z.B. können sich die Fußsoldaten an dem fliegenden Dings festhalten und von da aus die Monster ausrotten. Der Umfang umfasst über 20 verschiedene Missionen, das ist für ein Minispiel ne Menge! Klar ist Metroid-Schießerei eine der Hauptattraktionen! Meine Wertung... Pikmin Abenteuer Last but not least, kommen wir zu Pikmin Abenteuer. Olimar wird vom GamePad-Spieler gesteuert, und die WiiMotespieler sind seine Pikmin (daneben hat er noch ein paar eigene). Olimar kann 1. seine Pikmin auf Feinde werfen und 2. seine Pikmin sowie die WiiMoter-Pikmin zu sich rufen. Und dann auf Feinde werfen. Die Pikmin können nur schlagen und springen. Oft werden sogenannte "Tropfen" in Blöcken gefunden, die die Pikmin zum aufleveln brauchen. Pikmin-Abenteuer ist wieder eins der besten Spiele im Nintendo Land. In wieder über 20 unterschiedlichen Welten gilt es, Käfer zu frecken, Bosse zu schlagen und letztenendes in die Rakete zu springen. Wie auch in Metroid Schießerei und Zelda Battle Quest sind die Welten so unglaublich toll designt, dass man manchmal denkt man würde Pikmin 3 spielen ;D. Meine Wertung... Die Attraktionenrundfahrt Zum Schluss möchte ich noch sagen, was den Multiplayer so fantastisch macht: Der Rundfahrt-Zug! Man wählt zuerst eine Anzahl an Runden aus, und das erste Spiel beginnt. Beispiel: Laut Nintendo Land soll das GamePad an Spieler 1 weitergegeben werden. Dieser darf sich dann eine von 5 Möglichkeiten, was mit wem gespielt wird, aussuchen. Z.B. Er gegen S2 im Spiel DK Crash Course. Die unbeteiligten können dann schätzen, wer gewinnt, sagen wir, S3 sagt S1 gewinnt und S4 sagt S2 gewinnt. Dann spielen S1 und S2 nacheinander eine verkürzte Version des Spiels. Angenommen, S1 gewinnt, dann bekommt S1 3 Punkte und S3 2 Punkte, weil er auf S1 getippt hat. S2 und S4 gehen für diese Runde leer aus. Dann geht's schon weiter und das GamePad wird an S2 weitergereicht. Das geht solange, bis die Anzahl Runden abgelaufen ist. Der Rundfahrtzug ist unverzichtbar für Partien mit mehr als 3 Spielern. Fazit Jedes der Spiele hat einen sehr hohen Wiederspielwert, auch kann keins der Singleplayer-Spiele wirklich mit Umfang trumpfen- Die Team-Spiele Zelda, Pikmin und Metroid haben einen recht ordentlichen Umfang!- Richtigen Umfang haben nur die Team-Spiele, Der Umfang von DK und Yoshi ist meiner Meinung auch noch in Ordnung. Nintendo Land veranschaulicht die Fähigkeiten der Wii U mehr als gut, auf jeden Fall besser als Wii Sports. Wer allerdings denkt, man wäre mit diesem Spiel die nächsten Wochen versorgt, dem würde ich raten, sich noch z.B. NSMBU oder ein anderes Launchspiel zuzulegen... denn alleine "verfault" Nintendo Land recht schnell, da es eher ein Gelegenheitsspiel ist. Ach, und für Highscore-Jäger ist es auch die erste Wahl!^^ Endwertung: Singleplayer: Multiplayer: Vergesst nicht, eure Meinung in die Kommentare zu schreiben! Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag